Musical World
by CuriousEyes
Summary: Max is in the band Rioters without Cause (RWC), Iggy is her best friend/ex-boyfriend and is his own band called Pyromaniac Royal Panda Bears (PRPB), RWC has a revival band called Phantom Imposters (PI pronounced pie) with Fang and Dylan. Later FAX !
1. It's About You & How You're A Jackass

Musical World

Chapter 1: It's All About You & How You're A Jackass, So... Let's Sing About It

_Maxine Maximum Ride but prefers Max is in the band Rioters without Cause (RWC) which is made up of Max (lead singer and guitarist), Nudge (back-up singer and bass guitarist), Jason (drummer and rapper) and Ethan (back-up guitarist and male singer)_ **(AN: A lot of Paramore, Avril Lavigne, Icon for Hire, Pink, Florence + The Machine and Taylor Swift songs)**_. Iggy is her best friend/ex-boyfriend and is his own band called Pyromaniac Royal Panda Bears (PRPB) which is made up of Iggy (lead singer and bass guitarist), Gazzy (drummer and rapper), Jack (back-up singer and guitarist) _**(AN: A lot of The Royal Concept, Two Door Cinema Club, Neon Trees, Forever The Sickest Kids, The Crookes, All Time Low and Dancing Lotus songs)**. _RWC has a revival band called Phantom Imposters (PI pronounced pie) which is made up of Fang (lead singer and back-up guitarist), Dylan who is also Max's ex boyfriend (back-up singer and guitarist), Mason (bass guitarist) and Austin (drummer) _**(AN: A lot of Simple Plan, Skillet, Sleeping With Sirens, Panic! At The Disco, Fall out Boy, The Cab, Boys Like Girls, Bowling For Soup, Anarbor, The Hives and The Maine songs). **_Max's twin sister _**(AN: basically Ke$ha, Lady Gaga, Kreayshawn and Selena Gomez)**_ Maya but prefers MaYa because she's evil and weird. Angel who is a professional violinist and cellist. Max was a child genius and got a PhD in Physic at age 16 but didn't want to be a scientist like her Dad, Jeb. Ella is in England attending Oxford. And plenty of other loveable characters and some new ones too. Later FAX!_

_I do not own Maximum Ride._

_Maxine Maximum Ride - 22  
Nathan James-Ignite "Iggy" Griffin - 23  
Dylan Peter Grinch - 24  
Nicholas Fang Vemon- 23  
Monique Nudge Francis - 22  
Zephyr Gasman "Gazzy" Griffin - 21 (Iggy's little brother)  
Charlotte Angel Ride - 18 __(Maya & Max's little sister)_  
Maya Coraline Ride - 22 (Max's identical twin)  
Jack Alex Grinch - 25 (Dylan's cool older brother)  
Jason Cody Zaire- 23  
Ethan Taylor Black- 22  
Mason Cole Zaire - 23 (he's Jason twin)  
Austin Derek Hunter- 24  
Jeb Ride - 45 (Maya & Max's Dad)  
Valencia Ride - 45 _(Maya & Max's Mum)  
Ella Celeste Ride - 20 ____(Maya & Max's little sister)  
Lissa Rose D'ambra- 26 (One of Fang's clingy one night stands and Maya's best friend. Also a model and singer)  
Brigid Faye Starr - 24 (Fang's ex girlfriend & Mason current girlfriend. Model)_

Chapter 1

Max's POV

I officially have the worst luck in the world my band RWC is performing on tour of the UK (thank god it's small) with PRPB, PI, MaYa (my evil twin sister). I mean come on PI they might as well change their name to bunch of assholes because that is exactly they are. After Dylan and I broke up he took over with song writing and let's just say that it was horrible break up with hate songs, trips to prison and the hospital and injunctions. But since I have my best friend Iggy with me so I guess it isn't that bad.

Iggy and I used to date but mutually decide that it was better to stay friends... best friends to be exact. But it just so happens I'm hosting and performing, so I right now am making my way to the trying to avoid anyone from PI because we aren't really on speaking terms.

I finally make my way on to the stage and am greeted by the masses of bodies chanting my name. "MAX! MAX! MAX!" **(AN: Max's** **Outfit: ** maxs_outfit_chapter/set?id=95341562**)**

"Hey Everybody, Are you ready to ROCK!" I paused waiting for the cheers to die down "Please give an awesome welcome to the Kings of Pyro themselves 'Pyromaniac Royal Panda Bears'!" PRPB ran out onstage. Iggy hugged me but Gazzy and Jack gave me high fives while I made my way off stage.

"Hey London, this first song is our personal anthem called 'World on Fire'" Iggy yelled the crowd reply with a cheer. While I laughed at his wierd sense of humor.

Iggy (_Italic_)

_I see the world has gone mad  
I see them talk the talk walk walk the walk but nothing stands out  
i see the world has gone mad  
I think ill do you like i used to do do it all night_

_I see the world has gone mad  
I say we do it like we used to do fuck the ...  
Where is my band, where are my friends  
They turn to DJs and just hit it hit it big time instead_

_Tell yourself this night won't end  
Promise land let us escape_

_I set the world on fire, won't let you go  
Now all the pieces come together and I let it all go  
I set the world on fire, won't let you go  
I come and pick you up and clean you like the worm from above  
I set the world on fire, the world on fire_

_I see the world has gone mad  
I say we do it like we used to do do it all night  
Where's every ... what's their next move?  
I say just fuck them let them know that they ain't doing no good_

_Get the job, get the job, get the job done.  
Do it like we used to do it do it all night  
Get the job, get the job, get the job done.  
They do it like they used to do they do it all wrong_

_I set the world on fire, won't let you go  
Now all the pieces come together and I let it all go  
I set the world on fire, won't let you go  
I come and pick you up and clean you like the worm from above  
I set the world on fire, the world on fire, the world on fire  
Now all the pieces come together and I let it all go_

_Tell yourself this night won't end  
Reach out and take my hand  
I told you twice this has to end  
Reach out and take my hand  
Tell yourself this night won't end  
There is no time to lose_

_Promised land let us escape  
Promised land let us escape_

_I set the world on fire, won't let you go  
Now all the pieces come together and I let it all go  
I set the world on fire, won't let you go  
I come and pick you up and clean you like the worm from above  
I set the world on fire, the world on fire, the world on fire  
Now all the pieces come together and I let it all go_

"Ok, Ok, Ok I think it's time for me to take over" says Gazzy while getting up from behind the drum set and switching to Iggy's Bass guitar and vice versa. "This is a new one called 'Kings of Men'" As Iggy attached a mike to the drum set so he could still sing.

Gazzy (**Bold**), Iggy (_Italic_)

**As above so below, from the bottoms to the tops****  
****From the heavens to the earth, I say my prayers round the clocks****  
****Tradition from my home, Godfather passed the torch****  
****But I lost my way, hey, and it didn't take me much****  
****I got drunk from the bottles, and I got with the models****  
****If you eat with the beast, then there's bound to be trouble****  
****This is bound to resort to, Kneeling down and be humble****  
****I will rest when I'm done, so in this life, i'll run till I'm gone.  
**_I wont take this lying down__  
__But I'm burning here__  
__I wont take this lying down__  
__But I'm burning here__This is how everything ends__  
__Its no more, no more, no more__  
__For these kings of men,__  
__This is how everything ends__  
__Its no more, no more, no more__  
__For these kings of men.  
_**As above so below, as the old sayings go****  
****That you reap what you sow, so I'm digging me some more****  
****Got my body on the go, so I tick like the clocks****  
****Put my mind in the know, so I'm worth more than a rock****  
****It's the truth right here that's more than a line****  
****Heart on my sleeve, my fur is a Lion****  
****Not relying on food from the ground****  
****To live on I put books in the mind, I put dos' into time, no snoozing in time****  
****It's all I've got, I'm using the time****  
****As above in the skies, not down when it kicks****  
****I'll bid this life goodbye with a kiss.****  
**_I wont take this lying down__  
__But I'm burning here__  
__I wont take this lying down__  
__But I'm burning here__This is how everything ends__  
__Its no more, no more, no more__  
__For these kings of men__This is how everything ends__  
__Its no more, no more, no more__  
__For these kings of men._

"Well, that's enough of us for now but don't fret because my dear friend Max and her band the 'Rioters without Cause' are here to entertain you"

"That's right Iggy, Oh and by the way nice hat Iggy" one of the stage cameras zooms in on the hat with the words 'Fuck you, very much' sewn in to it meanwhile Nudge, Jason, Ethan and I waltz out on stage **(AN: Iggy's Outfit:** iggy_outfit_chapter/set?id=95433197**)**. The audience erupts into laughter having just notice it. "I may have to borrow it later on for introducing PI and MaYa" I continue there are a few boos but overall laughs. PRPB exit the stage.

"Ok Rioters, this one a new one called 'I Miss the Misery'"

Max (_Italic_), Nudge (**Bold**), Both (_**Bold Italic**_)

**_Oh-I miss the misery_**

_I've been a mess since you stayed  
I've been a wreck since you changed  
Don't let me get in your way  
I miss the lies and the pain  
The fights that keep us awake.  
I'm telling you  
I miss the bad things  
the way you hate me  
I miss the screaming the way that you blame me  
I miss the phone calls when it's your fault  
I miss the late nights, don't miss you at all  
I like the kick in the face  
And the things you do to me  
I love the way that it hurts  
I don't miss you I miss the misery.  
I've tried but I just can't take it  
I'd rather fight than just fake it  
_**(I like it rough)**_  
You know that I've had enough  
I dare you to call my bluff  
Can't take too much of a good thing.  
I'm telling you  
I miss the bad things  
the way you hate me  
I miss the screaming the way that you blame me  
I miss the phone calls when it's your fault  
I miss the late nights, don't miss you at all  
I like the kick in the face  
And the things you do to me  
I love the way that it hurts  
I don't miss you I miss the misery.  
Just know that I'll make you hurt  
miss the lies and the pain and what you did to me  
When you tell me you'll make it worse  
I'd rather fight at home at night than watch the TV  
I hate that feeling inside  
when you tell me how hard you'll try  
When we're at our worst  
I miss the misery  
Miss the bad things  
the way you hate me  
I miss the screaming the way that you blame me  
I miss the rough sex that leaves me a mess  
I miss the feelings the pains in my chest  
Miss the phone calls when it's your fault  
I miss the late nights, don't miss you at all  
I like the kick in the face  
And the things you do to me  
I love the way that it hurts  
I don't miss you I miss the misery.  
_**I don't miss you I miss the misery**_  
_**Oh-**_  
I don't miss you I miss the misery _

"That was fun, Ok this is just as awesome and if you don't then fuck you, you can leave, it's called 'Ankle biters'"

_Why do you care what people think  
Are you hooked up to their leash  
You know, _**anklebiters**_  
Ate up your personality_

_Try to remember how it felt  
To just make up your own steps  
And the **anklebiters**  
Chew up, spit out someone else_

_Fall in love with yourself_

_Because  
**Someday** you're gonna be **the only one you've got**  
**Someday** you're gonna be **the only one you've got**  
Why do you want to please the world  
and leave yourself to **drop dead?**  
Someday you're gonna be **the only one you've got**_

_What do you actually expect?  
A broken mirror to reflect  
You know, _**anklebiters_  
_**_Gave you a false perception_

_And why do I defend your ignorance  
And why do I defend the state you're in when you should  
Fall in love with yourself  
Oh, again_

_Fall in love with yourself_

_Because  
**Someday** you're gonna be **the only one you've got**  
**Someday** you're gonna be **the only one you've got**  
Why do you want to please the world  
and leave yourself to **drop dead?**  
Someday you're gonna be **the only one you've got**_

**Anklebiters!**  
**Anklebiters!_  
_**_Someday you're gonna be alone_**_  
_Anklebiters!  
Anklebiters!**

And this when Dylan and the rest of the wankers in his band, decide to saunter on to the stage. "Maxi, to answer your statement I'm already in love with me. Because it's better than being in love a stuck up, ugly bitch like yourself" Dylan snapped while the crowd 'OHHHH' –ed. "Dylan, sweetie I need to shut up because your coming across as stupid, not that you don't always come across stupid, but you need to get your head out of your ass it's not a hat" I replied sweetly then stormed off stage making sure knock into shoulder before he could come up with a reply.

You see in the band there was Fang the resident manwhore whom I hate because he has no respect for anyone (especially females) but himself and frenquently writes songs about one night stands. Just cause he's hot (ignore that) doesn't mean he has to sleep with every girl (over the age of 17) in sight. Then there's Mason whom I hate because he's known as the rebound guy because on the rare occassion Fang says no to a girl they always go to him but now he's dating Fang's model ex girlfriend Brigid who is a bitch. After him there's Austin who is just really stupid and quick tempered. And last and least of all is Dylan and three words that best describe him is Douchebag, Jackass and Asshole.

Fang's POV

Dylan composed himself and officially greeted crowd. " We need no introduction because the hostess is a bitch this first one Fang's gonna sing is called 'La la'"

Fang (_Italic_), Dylan (**Bold**), Both (**_Bold Italic_**)

_**Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oooh [x2]  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oooh  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oooh**_

_Come feel my heart  
It's beating like a drum and I confess  
When you're around  
It's like an army's marching through my chest_

_And there's nothing I can do  
__**I just gravitate towards you  
You're pulling on me like the moon**__  
I just wanna get you sideways  
I say anything I can to get me more than just a dance  
Tell me where to put my hands  
You know that you could be __**my favorite one-night stand**_

**You get me higher**

_What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?  
Do if I said it tonight?  
What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?  
Cause you know I la, la, la, lie_

_You're like a song  
A beautiful symphony to my eyes  
So take me on  
I wanna sing along all through the night_

_I'm not like the other boys  
Cause with you I've got no choice  
__**You make me wanna lose my voice**__  
I just wanna get you sideways  
No, I'm not the type to lie  
But I might just start tonight  
Let me turn off all the lights  
You know that you could be __**my favourite lullaby**_

**You get me higher**

_What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?  
Do If I said it tonight?  
What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?  
Cause you know I la, la, la, lie_

_Like a symphony  
Like a symphony  
Like a symphony __**tonight**__  
Like a symphony  
Like a symphony  
Like a symphony tonight  
_**Sounds like a symphony**_  
Like a symphony  
_**Like a symphony tonight**_  
Like a symphony  
Like a symphony  
__**Like a symphony tonight**_

_What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?  
Do If I said it tonight?  
What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?  
Cause you know I la, la, la, la, la, __**oooh**_

_What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?  
Do if I said it tonight?  
What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?  
Cause you know I la, la, la, lie_

_**Ooooh**_

"Ok this one is gonna be sung Dylan, dedicated to a special someone it's called 'High Regard'" I said.

Fang (Bold), Dylan (Italic), Both (Bold Italic)

_Barter and trade always passive aggressive__  
__In spite of who you say you are__  
__Smother my name under soil & dirt__  
__In the earth widen the distance apart__  
__Fuck an apology, __**I'm not sorry for anything**__  
__I've been holding back my apathy for far too long__  
_**You don't deserve what you haven't earned**_  
__And your place in my heart has just grown so small__I'd like to think that you're worth my time__  
__But you __**embody everything that I hate**__  
__Take a good hard look at what you see__  
__I've lost all my hope and __**all my faith**__  
__Cause when I barely fuck up you just recoil and weep__  
__What do you want from me? I'm just a kid who got in too deep__  
__My walls are built up high forever bound to be steep__  
__I've got a birds eye view of all the secrets you keep__Try to tell me that you knew from the start__  
__That I would come to know that most would never__  
__Enter my heart because I'm colder than the others__  
__It's what sets me apart__  
__You manipulated, tried to shine a light on my dark__  
__But this is my life. You should bounce & never call again__  
__The more strive you'll find it__  
__in the souls of all the other men__  
__You know you're not __**as smart as you look**__  
_**I'm gonna take back what you took**_I'd like to think that you're worth my time__  
__But you __**embody everything that I hate**__  
__Take a good hard look at what you see__  
__I've lost all my hope & __**all my faith**__  
__Cause when I barely fuck up you just **recoil & weep**__  
__What do you want from me? I'm just a kid who got in too deep__  
__My walls are built up high forever bound to be steep__  
__I've got a birds eye view of all the secrets you keep__You know you're not as smart **as you look**__  
__I'm going to take back what you took__  
_**And you didn't know shit from the start**_  
__**And you didn't know shit from the start**_

Max's POV

I ran out on to the stage while the assholes where still playing and that's when all hell broke lose...


	2. Looks Like I Have A Secret

Chapter 2: Looks Like I Have A Secret That's Buried In The Past

_Max looks like a cross between Ariana Grande, Haley Williams and Shailene Woodley but with messy ombre dirty blonde hair, straight hair. And with huge green hazel eyes, naturally long brown eyelashes. She's model thin with Hispanic tanned look. She's 5'11"._

_Fang looks like a cross between Zayn Malik and Avan Jogia but with grey eyes and pure black hair that's purple in sunlight. He's 6'4"._

_Dylan looks like a cross between Zac Efron and Douglas Booth but blond hair and sea blue eyes. He's 6'2"._

_Nudge looks like a cross between a young Paula Patton, Keke Palmer and __Gabrielle Union. She's has natural ringlets black with brown highlights and mocha skin also model thin but with more curves. And huge hazel eyes with long, thick, black eyelashes. She's 5'8"._

_Iggy looks like a cross between Dylan O'Brien, Domhnall Gleeson and Jamie Campbell Bower but cropped messy light ginger hair and clear blue eyes. He's really skinny and looksweak but slightly toned. He's 6'3"._

_Gazzy looks like a cross between Jamie Campbell Bower, Colton Haynes and Tom Felton but cropped blond hair and Iggy's eyes. His skin is slightly tanned. He's 6'0"_

_Maya like a cross between __Shailene Woodley, Miley Cyrus and __Ariana Grande but ombre pale blonde hair with natural golden highlights, pinstraight. And medium sized, dark blue eyes. She's 5'9"._

___Lissa looks a cross between Bonnie Wright and Ke$ha but with bright curly ginger hair. And bright green eyes. She's a petite model at 5'3"._

___Brigid looks a cross between Victoria Justice, Troian Bellisario and Emma Roberts but a brunette with dyed blonde hair to look more like Max. She's also petite model at 5'4"._

___Jason and Mason look like Dylan and Cole Sprouse but with brown hair and light green eyes. Jason has red highlights. They're 6'1"._

___Austin looks like Andrew Garfield. He's 6'0"._

___Ethan looks like Boo Boo Stewart. He's 5'12"_

___Jack looks like Dylan but slightly older. He's 6'4". _

Max's POV

_I ran out on to the stage while the assholes where still playing and that's when all hell broke lose..._

"What do you mean I'm not as smart as I LOOK" I demanded as Iggy and Nudge ran out after me to grip each of my arm so couldn't lunge at him.

"It means you're a moron" Dylan spat at me.

"Oh, really?" I said sarcastically "I'm a real Doctor, where'd you get your degree. Oh, wait, YOU DON'T HAVE ONE" The masses of people laughing at his face. Dylan's face was red in anger and embarrassment. "I told that to you in confindence" He spat again.

"Do you know what else you told to me confindence, Your IQ score?" I taunt him. Grinning as his face gets even redder.

"Leave him alone, _Maxine_" I gasped in shock as Fang had for the first time spoken up with a stupid smirk on his face. This set Nudge off. She let go of my arm and stomped towards him. When in front of him she smacked the smirk off his face. Everyone held their breath waiting for his reaction but there was none. "How dare you?" Nudge whispered "HOW VERY FUCKING DARE YOU? HOW CAN YOU DEFEND HIM AFTER ALL HE'S DONE TO HER? SHE'S THE ONLY REASON HE'S NOT IN JAIL RIGHT NOW AND I'M THE ONLY REASON HE'S NOT IN THE MORGE. SO SHOW SOME RESPECT. THIS IS EXACTLY WHY WE DON'T HANG OUT WITH YOU BASTARDS ANYMORE. YOU'RE ALL IDIOTS AND GET KICKS OUT OF BEING ASSHOLES TO ALL GIRLS" Nudge ranted poking him in the chest every third word. Austin (Drummer and Nudge's ex **(AN: The relationship lasted a week)**) opened his mouth to say something most likely stupid. "Don't even think about it" Iggy cut in.

"Do you want some beef, Iggy?" Austin said snidely.

"No, I'm a vegetarian, and I'm not fucking scared of you, however, it will give me great pleasure to give you a knuckle sandwich" Iggy retorted.

"I'd like to see you try"

"Well it seems today is your lucky day" Iggy lunged forward, jumped over the drum set and punched him in the throat. Austin clutched his throat, coughing and punched Iggy where the sun doesn't shine, if you know what I mean. Iggy doubled over and the security team came and dragged the two apart and off stage by now everyone in the crowd filming the drama that was our lives.

Dylan turns his full attention back to me and poked me while saying "You should learn to control your pets"

"Iggy is not my pet and don't you dare touch me"

"What you gonna do about it?" Dylan said snidely while pushing my shoulders. I karate chopped the crook of neck making perfect contact with the pressure point there, thus rendering him unconscious. He dropped like a sack of potatoes. Then Nudge elbowed Mason in the stomach, he who had looked lost this entire time spoke up "YOU BITCH" he screamed as the security team dragged me and Nudge away. "That was on behalf of Jason, Asshole" Nudge screamed. The medical team came wheeled Dylan out on a gurney. When the gurney rolled by I took a selfie with it.

Maya's POV

My sister is so embarrassing. But at least I got my two best friends here with me. We are the unholy trinity. There Brigid who's the biggest slut out of all of us she once slept with five people in two days and has had two abortions. Then there was Lissa who is convinced she's French when she's really Irish Canadian she also is really stupid (she has the IQ score of 10) and is also known as a home wrecker. Then finally there's me and I'm the bitch, the leader of the trinity and the queen of one night stands. Lissa occasionally sing back up for me and is going to today.

I strut out on stage loving that all eyes are on me. "Hey, everyone let's get back the mood party because the party don't start till I walk in..." The crowd cheers and screams "This first one is 'Tik Tok'"

Maya (_Italics_), Lissa & Brigid (**Bold**), Both (_**Bold Italics**_)

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
(Hey, what up girl?)  
Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this _**city**_  
(Let's go)  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back_

_I'm talking pedicure on our toes, _**toes**_  
Trying on all our clothes, _**clothes**_  
Boys blowing up our phones, _**phones**_  
Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little __**bit tipsy**_

_**Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, **_**no**

_**Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, **_**no**

_Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger_

_I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, _**crunk**_  
Boys tryin' to touch my junk, _**junk**_  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, _**drunk**

_Now, now, we go until they kick us out, _**out  
**_Or the police shut us down, _**down**_  
Police shut us down, _**down**_  
Po-po shut us_

_**Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, **_**no**

_**Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, **_**no**

_DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me_

**With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yeah, you got me**

_**DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me**_

_**With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up**_

_Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in_

_**Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, **_**no**

_**Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, **_**no**

"Ok this is my sister's anthem after what just happened, it's called 'Bitch'"

_I'm a bitch when I brush my teeth  
I'm a bitch walking down this street  
I'm a bitch when I paint my lips  
I'm a bitch when people look at me_

_I'm a bitch in disguise  
I'm a bitch that never minds  
I'm a bitch just realize  
__**I'm a bitch all the time**_

_I'm a bitch, _**I T C H**_  
I'm a bitch, _**I T C H**_  
I'm a bitch, _**I T C H**_  
I'm a bitch, _**I T C H**_, ooh_

_I'm a bitch when I walk my dog  
I'm a bitch when I fall in love  
I'm a bitch when I give a kiss  
I'm a bitch when I sing like this_

_I'm a bitch in disguise  
I'm a bitch that never minds  
I'm a bitch, did you realize?  
__**Clip bitch**_

_**I'm a bitch every time**_

_I'm a bitch, _**I T C H**_  
I'm a bitch, _**I T C H**_  
I'm a bitch, _**I T C H**_  
I'm a bitch, _**I T C H**

_I'm a bitch, _**I T C H**_  
I'm a bitch, _**I T C H**_  
I'm a bitch, _**I T C H**_  
I'm a bitch, _**I T C H**

** in disguise  
H, in disguise  
H, in disguise  
H, in disguise**

_** H**__, I'm a bitch  
_**I T C H**_, I'm a bitch  
_**I T C H**_, I'm a bitch  
I'm a bitch_

"This one's the last one we, the unholy trinity, wrote. Its called 'Girlfriend'" **(AN: Imagine there saying Girlfriends every time they say girlfriend)**

**_Na na na, na na na_**

**_All I need in this life of sin is me and my girlfriend_**  
**_Down to ride till the happy end, is me and my girlfriend_**

**_Where would you be, be without me_**  
**_We'll never find out_**  
**_What would I do, do without you_**  
**_We'll never know now_**

**_Talking bout the lights, the dirt, the sh-t, that hurts_**  
**_We're not gonna turn around_**  
**_We're doing this for good, for worse_**  
**_The gift, the curse, we're not gonna back down_**

_All I need in this life of sin is me **and my girlfriend**_  
_Down to ride till the happy end, is me **and my girlfriend**_  
_All I need in this life of sin is me **and my girlfriend**_  
_Down to ride till the happy end, is me **and my girlfriend**_

**_I wanna feel the sun, the waves, the wind in my face_**  
**_The speed, the chase, na na na_**  
**_I wanna feel the sun, the waves, just wanna cross the states, making up as we go_**  
**_That's how's gon' be, young wild and free_**  
**_Not gonna slow down_**  
**_Up to the max, until we crush, we're not gonna stop now_**

_All I need in this life of sin is me **and my girlfriend**_  
_Down to ride till the happy end, is me **and my girlfriend**_

**_Na na na, na na na_**  
**_Na na na, na na na_**

_All I need in this life of sin is me **and my girlfriend**_  
_Down to ride till the happy end, is me **and my girlfriend**_

"That's it for today folks, we wuv you" The crowds cheers were deafening.

(Time Skip, One month)

Fang's POV

We are at our last stop of the tour Glasgow. I couldn't stop thinking about what Nudge said and how she was right

_Flashback_

_I was my own album party. Dylan and Max left to go to one of the room in the hotel above us. I needed to find someone to sleep with now. Then I spotted her. The type of girl that is easy enough to sleep with. I made eye contact with her. She walked over and whispered her name but wasn't listening, she whispered if I wanted to get out of here to which I reply yes. We proceeded to go up stairs to the suites. As soon as we stepped out the lift we heard shouting. Then I heard I never thought I'd heard again Max's scream._

_I turn to 'Whatsherface' who was totally oblivious to what was going on. "Hey... Lindy?" I said uncertainly. "Its Lucy" she said in nasally voice. "And I don't care, do you mind give me your number, Lassie, so I can booty call you later?" This led to me being slapped. "I'm gonna take that as a maybe" I continued. She stomped off "Frigid" I call after her and she burst into tears as lift doors closed. Which is when I released I dodged a bullet there because she seemed like the stalker type._

_I hear more screams and pleads coming from room 264. I spot a maid cart across the hall I quick 'borrowed' one of the key cards. And break into the room..._

_Max is on the floor trying to crawl away from Dylan. Max's trousers are on the floor and her shirt is torn. All I could think my Max is in dangerous. My Max is vulnerable. My love needs me. Dylan clearly looks like he's been drinking way too much, his hand gripping tight on to Max's ankle and his fly unzipped. Dylan was facing away from the door and hadn't noticed me enter. Max looks me in the eye and I see a look I have never seen before. Desperation and pleading. She really needs me, finally. I go over to Dylan and squeeze his shoulder thus rendering him unconscious. Max rips his leg free from his grasp and jumps up and hugs me. Her petite yet long frame pressed against mine. The only way I could control myself is by thinking 'Grandma, Grandma, Grandma'_

_End of Flash_

If you didn't get the memo reading that flashback I'm in love with Max. As crazy as it may seem been in love with her since I met which was 6 years ago.

_Flashback_

_I was in Hell but School board's like to call it High School. Iris High School to be exact which was a private school. Which means we had to wear a school uniform. But I won't waste time explaining it. I am currently bunking third period in the Music room just messing with some chords on my guitar. When I hear footsteps approaching the door. I quickly put the guitar back on the stand and hide in the supply closet (ha ha ha) with the instruments. Not wanting to visit Phillip (the 'head'master) for the fifth time today. I was known as the bad boy that some how got awesome grades.  
__ I heard light footsteps walk across the room and sit. They then pick something that sound like a accoustic guitar. They started to play it, so clearly this was not a teacher. But I stayed in the the closet anyway (ha ha ha, very funny), because then they started to sing. It was the most beautiful thing I ever heard in my life._

"I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone, gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...  
Oooooo, OoooOooo,  
Oooooo, OoooOooo,  
Oooooo, OoooOooo,  
Oooooo, OoooOooo,  
Oooooo, OoooOooo,  
Oooooo, OoooOooo..."

_I silently opened the door. There was a girl facing away from me sitting on a stool, hunched over scribbling in a notebook. She had dirty blonde with baby blue, lilac and lime green highlights, wearing a unique twist to school uniform _**(AN: Max's Uniform: maxs_uniform_chapter/set?id=97667561)** _that made me wonder how she could get away with it. I walked up behind her but she didn't turn around. She then started singing again but a different song._

"Sour Candy, endings...  
Coffee stains, where?  
Boy I'm so tangled up in my  
Big sunglasses and, bed hungry  
Second day fair

Oh we went under-"

_She abruptly stop and let out a frustrated sigh. I tapped her on the shoulder, she jumped and turned slowly taking out earphones. She was beautiful. Her hazel green eyes stared into my grey ones in shock. She recovered quickly "What do you want?" She snapped at me glaring. "It's a duet" I replied calmly. "What?" She ask confused. "Your song is a duet"_

_"How do you know?"_

_"Show me lyrics and I'll play and sing the harmony and sing the second verse, and we'll see if I'm right" I said picking up the guitar I put down earlier, then pulling up a stool and sitting down. Wow that's the most I've to anyone this year and it's May. She cautiously handed me her notebook. I skimmed the words. "OK, Let's start from the top" She looked at nervously and I nodded and smirked comforting her. She started to play again and I joined in._

_Max (_Normal_), Fang (_**Bold**_)__, Both (_**_Bold Italic_**_)_

Sour Candy, endings...  
Coffee stains, where?

Boy I'm so tangled up in my  
Big sunglasses and, bed hungry  
Second day fair

**_Oh we went under_**  
The weight was too much to carry and  
**_I felt the thunder_**  
Mr. Don't_** look so scared**_  
I never knew,_** I never knew**_  
**_That I could be so sad_**  
**_We went under_**

**I've been very cautious**  
**Trying numbness, instead of pain**  
**Your humor makes me, makes me nauseous**  
**what a _twisted, twisted, twisted game._**

_**No we went under**_  
The weight was too much to carry in  
_**I felt the thunder**_  
Mr. Don't _**Look So Scared**_  
I never knew,_** I never knew**_  
_**That I could be so sad we went under**_

Oh get yourself home  
_**You leave him alone**_  
_**On second thought**_  
_**I regret the pink stiletto**_  
_**oh,**_ oh

Sour Candy... endings..  
And I was barely even there.

_**No we went under,**_  
The weight was too much to carry in  
_**I felt the thunder,**_  
Mr. Don't _**look so scared**_  
I never knew _**I never knew**_  
_**That I could be so sad... so sad... so sad.. so sad..**_  
_**So sad...We went **_under

_"Oh, My Doughnut. That was awesome. You can really sing, dude" Max said smiling. I half smile back. "I was right" I stated._

_"What's your name?"_

_"Fang Venom"_

_"Well, I'm Max Ride"_

_"Holy Shit, Your the Maximum Ride"_

_"The one and only"_

_"Wow, no offense but what are you doing here in high school"_

_"None taken, Well after I finished my PhD. I wanted the high school experience and to at least know someone, that wasn't my twin sister. You know? I just want to relax and do a normal teen does. I wanted to go to a place where they pay adults to abuse children. So I thought high school, obviously"_

_"If your looking for free abuse, you came to the right place" Why can't I shut up around her? I thought. "When did you start Iris?" I continued. "Well as of now I started 2 hours and 45 minutes. But who's counting? Clearly not me. Not to pry into your personal life but what are you doing here?"_

_"Well when a man and a woman love each other very much they decide to-"_

_"That's not what I meant, I meant what are you doing here, don't you have class?"_

_"Thank goodness, that could of gotten pretty awkward really fast, I could ask you the same question"_

_"I walked out of class because the teacher tried to give me detention for not asking permission to go to the bathroom, you?"_

_"Arrived late to English asked what was going on they said 'Ernest Hemingway' and I nodded and walked out" I said monotone, Max burst out laughing at me. "Really? What do you have against Hemingway?"_

_"I once read three of his book. When I got to the end, I throw them through three different windows in frustration" What is happening to me? When did I become such a motormouth? I'm meant to be dark and mysterious not light and open. "Oh, My Doughtnut, What did your parents say weren't they angry?"_

_"I refused to apologise and said I wasn't to blame, Hemingway was. So my dad got me to write a letter to Hemingway asking for an apology"_

_"You do realise he's dead, right?"_

_"Try telling that to my dad" I said dramatically. She burst out laughing again. I love her laugh its so geniune that I joined in too. Oh, My Doughnut, I'm laughing, the end is near. Then the tannoy crackled to life. "Nicholas Venom and Maxine Ride, report to the principal office" Max looked nervous and angry. "Don't worry Phillip and I are on first name bases"_

_End of Flashback_


	3. Let's Talk about SEX

Chapter 3: Let's Talk about SEX

_Max speaks French, German, Spanish, English, Swedish, Polish, Russian, Italian and Finnish._

_Maya speaks English and Spanish._

_Fang speaks French, Italian, German and English._

_Iggy speaks French, German and English._

_Nudge speaks French and English._

_Most other characters speak just English._

Max's POV

_(One month later)_

It's been a month since that god awful UK tour. I am finally back in the United States and loving it. Don't know how I survived so long without IHOP. Currently I am skating board to the band's manager office, Tony D'ambra. Tony is a peculiar little man. He has a big, round stomach and is the height of a hobbit. He is almost always wears a bow tie and suspenders. He also has a thick heavy British accent and bad teeth to match. Living up to his stereotype he's in constant state of happiness with a very dry sense of humour. The only time he is angry is when mess up the image of label. I am heading to his office for a 'meeting' which consists of him yelling at me then telling me to write a song. Right now I am skating through his lobby creating a lot of commotion. I quickly wheel into the already overstuffed lift. This was a bad idea because I'm claustrophobic. I am incredibly comfortable in my awesome gypsy pants. I was fresh faced (without makeup) and also loving it. I hated makeup because it required too much effort. My presents sent a quite murmur throughout the lift but **(AN: Max's Outfit:** maxs_outfit_chapter/set?id=99008993**) **I have my cool moustache earphones in blaring my guilty pleasure, 'Copacabana'.

The lift doors finally open on the 21st floor. I burst out and rush down the hallway to his office. My iPod shuffled to the next song 'Why Can't we be Friends?' by War and I start to sing along as I slam the office door open. Tony is sitting behind his desk at the far end of the room. In front of his desk are three evenly spaced out couches, in the format of a three-sided square. Tony glares at me. I carry on singing until I am perched on the middle couch and prop my skateboard next to me. I slowly remove my earphones. "Hello, Tony, How you been? What's crackalacking?" I say cheerily.

"Max, cut the crap" Tony said curtly.

"What did I do now?" I say solemnly.

"That's not the correct question. The correct question is, what you didn't do?" he paused "You knocked out Dylan, Started a bar fight on the night of your last show in England and last but not least you went to jail three times ON TOUR!" He finished heatedly.

"It was a long tour, Tony"

"It was two months, AND YOU GOT ARRESTED TWICE IN ONE WEEK!"

"Like I said it was a LONG TOUR!"

"Max, I didn't want to do this you have given me no choice"

"Do what?"

"You're going to..."

"I'm going to..."

"You- You're going to...-"

"For cookie's sake I'm going to what?" I say impatiently.

"You'regoingtowriteaduetwithDylan" Tony blurted out in a mumble, then intently stares trying to gauge my reaction. I burst out laughing. "Good one, Tony. You know for a minute there, I thought you said I was going to write a duet with Dylan. You know I don't see the funny side of you too often" I gasp out between the giggles. Tony blushes looking extremely nervous. "That's because I did say writing a duet Dylan." Tony squeaks out and I lose it.

_(20 minutes later)_

Nudge's POV

I peddle down the street to Tony's office at his request. I jump off my bike and chain it to a bike stand. I then proceed to walk into the building but I am knocked to the ground by two flying lovable morons. The two morons were Iggy and Gazzy. "Ow" I moan. "NUDGE! WATCH OUT!" Iggy shouted. I glared at him from the floor, "It's a little too late for that Iggy. Don't you think?" I say sarcastically. Gazzy held out his hand for me to pull me off the ground. I gratefully took it. "Yeah, but now you can't say I didn't warn you" Iggy said slyly.

"You're meant to warn me before hand, Iggy" I say tiredly. I look down to make sure they haven't done any permanent damage to my outfit. Everything seemed to be in check. **(AN: Nudge's Outfit: ** nudges_outfit_chapter/set?id=99265179 **)** "Let me guess. Tony called you too" Jack said from behind me. I turn around to face him and nod slowly. "We need to get upstairs now" I state urgently.

We all scramble to the lift. Pile in and press the button to the 21st floor. Forgetting all about the task at hand. We start dancing and singing along to the lift music, 'Drive My Car'. When stops on the 21st floor we briskly walk to Tony's office. Iggy flings the doors. Max is lying down and being pinned to the ground by Security, in the middle of the room, yelling in Spanish. The desk has been flipped. Paper is everywhere. Tony was sitting in his desk chair cautiously. Security had Max's arms pinned to her sides. But they looked really lost. Like they didn't know what was going on. Not that I blamed them. I didn't know what was going on either. In all honesty it looked like a bomb site. The bomb being Max. We tiptoe up to Max, cautiously. Iggy whispered something in her ear and she visibly relaxed. Security let go of her and scurried out the room. Jack put his arm around her shoulder and picked up her skateboard then steered her towards the door. I glanced back at Tony. He looked like a deer in the headlights.

_Line Break (10 o'clock at night)_

"What was that all about Max?" I ask still cautious. It was now evening and around 5 hours after Max's mysterious meeting. We were currently lounging around Max's vase townhouse. Max's townhouse was traditional with a modern twist. The townhouse was three storeys high. The back wall was all glass that reveals a garden. The glass was luckily one way so on the occasion paparazzi did break in to her garden they would see inside the house. The garden had lush green grass and wild flowers. This kind of garden was rare in New York City. In the garden were a swimming pool and a giant trampoline. Max currently lived alone because Dylan had moved (*cough, cough* been kicked) out. The townhouse had 5 bedrooms meaning at one point or another all of her sisters (including Maya) and all the flock had lived here. This place was our sanctuary.

Jack and Iggy were deep in an argument about Anime characters, which I didn't know. Gazzy was his phone text his not so secret 'secret' girlfriend. Jason and Ethan showed up after apparently being 'busy' all morning. This is code for two things. One: sleeping in. Two: fucking someone. I was guessing the latter due to their stupid grins. I was currently painting my toenails a fuchsia. We had come to Max's apartment from some afternoon drinking because as Max had stated 'it was 5 o'clock somewhere'. Max had significantly calmed down and was now eating a tub of Ben & Jerry's cookie dough while lying in the starfish position on the floor. Max stuffed a mouth full of ice cream in her mouth then attempted to talk around it to answer my question. "What?" Iggy said suddenly interested in our conversation. Max swallowed then mumbled again. "I didn't quite catch that Max. Can you repeat it?" I say calmly knowing she was doing this on purpose.

"I have to write a duet with Dylan. There. HAPPY? BECAUSE I'M ESTATIC!" Max snapped at me.

"Really? Did you tell your face that?" Iggy replied wittily back.

"Iggy? You know you're my best friend. Right?" Max said sweetly with a fake smile.

"Yes?" Iggy replied confused.

"Well, if you don't stop talking right now. I'm going to punch you square in the face" Max said with the same voice and a smile. It made that sentence that much scarier. It was moments these I worried not only for my safety but for Max's sanity.

"It was just a joke, Max. Looks like it's somebody's time of the month" Iggy said sullenly with a mischievous grin when Max was no longer looking at him. I gestured the universal sign of cut it out to him and his grin fell. "Iggy, you're skating on thin ice, Buddy. Thin. Ice" Max replied snidely glaring at him. Nudge to the rescue as per usual. "Max, it's going to be ok. I mean it's not like he said you had to marry him. This reminds me. Can I plan your wedding? Not with Dylan but, I mean, in the future. OMG, you know who you would suit? Fang. Then you're wedding would have to have to be pink. I never have seen you or Fang in pink. I would love to go to your wedding. I haven't been to a party in ages. Did you know wedding planners are the most stressed out-" Max's hand clamped over my mouth, ceasing me from talking. But then, Max got a look that I knew very well. Max was planning something. This is bad. Just last week Max had a 'plan' to bury Dylan alive. That 'plan' was when she was sober. Her drunken plans were much worst.

Max removed her hand from my mouth then gave an evil smile. "Nudge? Give me your phone" Max said calmly. I hand over my phone cautiously. Max takes it then start typing quickly. "And send" Max said cheerily. Everyone's phones buzz. She hands me back my phone and read the message. _Hey Party People! Rager at Max's place (Max's address)_. _Bring some friends and party till daylight. Party starts now. Love Nudge!_ I re-read it to make sure. "We're having a party?" asked Gazzy, looking up from his phone for the first time in 20 minutes. Jason and Ethan high-five each at prospect meeting new girls.

"Of course, we are," Max replies in a 'duh' voice.

"Max, did you sent that to all contacts?" I ask cautiously (on the inside freaking out).

"Don't worry I didn't send it to your mom like last time" Max said in the same 'duh' voice.

"No but you sent it to Fang, Dylan, Maya, Lissa, Brigid, Mason and last but not least IGGY!" Nudge snap at her.

"HEY? Right here!" Iggy yelled faking offended.

"No, Nudge has a point you are literally the worst party guest of all time, Iggy" Max said to Iggy. She turned her face to face me "Why do you still have any of their numbers excluding Iggy?" Max said frustrated.

"Well... to quote Albert Einstein 'it is better to have and not need, than to need and not have.'. Well... at least I think it was Einstein, it could be someone else..." I say while Max glares at me intently I continue "I think I'm gonna shut up now because you look really angry. Like you wanna punch me, angry." I conclude looking at Iggy for help. Iggy just shrugs. Max sighs and sits up.

"Don't worry, Nudge. Dylan and I are both grown up. He can come if he wants to. I'll just keep out of his way." Max states rationally but then she continues "But I swear to cookies if he says one bad thing about me. I'll chop off both his ears and shove them so far up his ass; he'll be able to hear his small intestines as they produce SHIT!... Ok, everyone on the same page? Good" Max finishes calmly. We all stare at Max knowing that she meant every word she said.

"Well, I'm going to call a bartender then order some refreshments" Max said cheerily. She stands up and skips away.

"MAX, I'm going to get change at home. I'll be back in an hour, Love ya!" I say while hurrying to the door. I wonder what I would wear.

_Line Break_

Iggy's POV

_(11 o'clock at night)_

I have not been to a party in ages because apparently I'm a black out drunk. So when I go to parties I black out and 'ruin' parties. Like this one time, I blacked out and I destroyed all of Maya's pictures and drank all her perfume bottles. The weird part was that party at Nudge's house. This meant I broke into her house in the middle of the night. The hospital had to pump my stomach because perfume is not to be consumed. Maya stopped talking to us after that.

Max's townhouse had been transformed into party central. The party was in full swing and Max and I decide to bartend for awhile. We were daring each other to drink crazy concoctions. It was hilariously when I gave Max just lime juice. Her face was priceless. I already am getting tipsy.

We were blaring Max's iPod through giant speakers. Her iPod was on shuffle currently playing 'Burger' by Tyler the Creator. This is when the unholy trinity walked through the door. Lissa had a crush on me and apparently was trying to sleep with me, so Max and I would longer be friends. Max and Lissa hated because of something that went down them and Fang three years ago. But Max won't tell me what happened. Lissa strutted towards the bar trying to be seductive but it was laughable.

Lissa stopped walking when she got to the bar and lend on it. She batted her eyelashes. "Do you have something in your eye?" I ask.

"Yeah, I like twig or a branch your trying to get out" Max said sarcastically.

Lissa immediately stopped batting her eyelashes. "I'd like to order something to eat" Lissa purred.

"Would you like some fat-free air?" Max asked sarcastically. I burst out laughing. It was an inside because Lissa is deadly skinny and also incredibly stupid.

"Excuse me" Lissa retorted in a nasally voice.

"Oh no, you caught us. We only have full fat air here" Max retorted sarcastically. We both burst laughing. Every we tried to stop we saw her outraged face and continued laughing. Lissa finally gave up and walked away. But she was back a minute later with Maya and Brigid. **(AN: U.T. Outfits: ** maya_brigid_lissas_party_outfits/set?id=100655399**)** I was sensing a theme in there outfits. Black cats?

"Max" said Maya. She rudely looked Max up and down. "I love how you just wear anything" Maya continued sarcastically. Brigid and Lissa laughed annoyingly. Max rolled her eyes. **(AN: Max's Outfit:** maxs_party_outfit_chapter/set?id=100649922**)**

"What do you want, Bitch?" Max said in a bored voice.

"Well since you asked I want you to know-"

"Oh no, I want to actually know. It was a rhetorical question. Not that you would know" Max replied in the same bored voice. She holds her hand up and I high-five her.

"One, zero. Max" I state while high fiving her. Max smiles at me then turns back to Maya.

"Well, yesterday I slept with Dylan and he said I was the lover he ever had" Maya said snidely. Low blow.

"Wow, Maya! Still digging in the garage, for my sloppy seconds. You really haven't changed" Max retorted sarcastically.

"Two, zero. Max" we say in unison while high fiving each other. Maya blushes embarrassed.

"Yeah? Well, you're a slut that doesn't put out" Maya says heatedly.

"It takes one to know one. The slut part, obviously not, the part about putting out."

"Well you've wanted to be like me, that's why you went to high school in the FIRST PLACE! Eres un miserable viejo troll. Usted es un monstruo de la naturaleza y sabe que. Usted siempre ha estado celoso de mí."

"You really wanna go there? FINE! Usted tiene un trastorno de la alimentación. Es por eso que nuestros padres han sido educados en su casa durante dos años. Y bueno... que creen que su idiota."

"El papá le odia. Es posible que fuera un genio del niño, pero todavía estaba allí el monstruo de una hija. ¿Por qué cree que fue a una verdadera escuela hasta que fueran 16 años de la edad?"

"Puedo ser un bicho raro, pero yo soy un bicho raro que pueda hablar con 9 idiomas. En caso de que apenas se puede hablar Inglés o Español. Su sólo una decepción porque su último logro fue ser potty entrenado." Max had red cheeks and an evil grin. She stared Maya down, determined to win.

Maya just looked embarrassed. She ran through the crowd towards the bathroom with her tail in-between her legs. Her minions were about to follow her but Max stop them.

"You two, tell Maya. Five, zero, Max. Now, SCRAM!" Max yells at them. They scurry off to find Maya.

"Come on let's get victory mortal" Max says turning to face me. She grabs three bottles of Russian vodka and my arm then steered me to the couch. Nudge finally burst through the doors wearing a cute dress. She looked really hot, not that she didn't look hot all the time **(AN: Nudge's Outfit:** nudges_party_outfit_chapter/set?id=100652279**)**. She spots Max and me and walks over to us. "Max, you're letting Iggy drink? You know what will happen..." said Nudge.

"Hey, still, Right HERE!" I say feinting hurt.

"Yeah, I'm letting him drink I'll deal with later" Max answered Nudge.

Nudge shrugs and sits down and joins us drinking. While finishing the third bottle with Max and Nudge, I black out.

Fang's POV

_(12 o'clock at night)_

When I arrived at the party with Mason, The party is absolutely crazy. Dylan didn't want to come because he still embarrassed about Max knocking him out on stage. The party had everything a party needed and more. There was a keg stand in the garden, an actual bar in the kitchen, a dance floor; a karaoke machine, a stoner's area (I knew Mason would be there all night) and a DJ stand. This reminded me how good a party host Max was. I missed being a part of the flock and Max's group of friends. This was officially best I'd been to in months.

Iggy is running around in his underwear wearing his pants as a hat. He is destroying anything in his path. Max is at the keg stand, going for the record, in the spread eagle position. Damn, Max is flexible. Nudge is laughing controllably with Brigid. This confused me because I was 90% sure that they hated each other. Gazzy was making out with some random girl. Maya was passed out on the threshold. So Mason and I had to step over her to get to the party. Jason was humping one of the chairs. Jack was a bunch of other dudes were playing pong. "Hey Mason, I'm going to play beer pong. See you later" I say then quickly disappeared into the crowd. To the beer pong table.

_(3 hours later)_

I was awesome at beer pong. I could hold my liquor like an ox. I was on the ninth round and everything was getting hazy. I spotted Max across the room. Our eyes meet and she gesture for me to follows. The last thing I remember is following an extremely drunk Max into an excluded dark corner.

_(That morning)_

I woke up with a pounding headache. Thankfully my black curtains were closed. I wondered when and how I got home. I check my alarm clock. It was 8am and I needed to be at the recording studio at 11am. Dylan was coming to pick me up at 50 past 10 because my car was in shop. I rolled out of bed and realised I was completely naked. I don't remember sleeping with anyone and no one was in my bed.

I walk to my on suite bathroom. I open the door and am shocked because there is a girl with long dirty blonde hair in my shower with her back to me. I stumble over to the toilet to pee. Mid pee the girl turns around revealing that the girl is Max. Our eyes meet. First thought: SHIT! Second thought: Damn, Max has a really hot body. Third thought: Dylan going to kill me... if Max doesn't get to me first. Max screams then I scream. Both looking like deer's in the headlights. Max attempts to cover her lady parts. I avert my eyes to give her some dignity. "GET OUT!" Max screams at me.

"But it's my bathroom" I say confused.

"GET OUT, NOW!" She screams again.

I quickly finish and run out the room. Back in my bedroom I open my curtains, then realise it was a bad idea. My eyes are on fire. It made my already torturous headache even worst. I cross my room to my dresser and pull out a pair of black boxers and a plain black t-shirt. I then quickly shove them on. I notice clothes on the floor that aren't mine. I realise these are Max's clothes but they are dirty and there wasn't time to wash them. I walk over to my walk in closet and take out my only white t-shirt and some blue jeans then fold them over my arm with Max's clothes. I walk back over to the bathroom and gently knock on the door. "What?" Max says cautiously. I open the door. Max standing in front of the vase mirror wrapped in a fluffy black towel. She is staring at her face. The only unusual imperfection was the heavy bags under her beautiful eyes. But to me, she still looked perfect. Silently, I hold my arm out with the clothes on to her and she takes the clothes. "What's this?" she asks.

"Um... Clothes" I say sarcastically.

"No, I meant this" Max says while pointing at my white t-shirt.

"Well, I didn't want you to do the walk of shame. So, I lent some of my clothes to you. Well... that and your clothes are crinkled." I mumbled.

Max looks shocked that I could be that thoughtful. She recomposed herself. "Thank you, can you leave, I kind of need to get changed" She said calmly but awkwardly. I nod and leave. I decide I should cook some breakfast and walk to my kitchen. I make decision to cook chocolate chip pancakes and bacon because I know they are Max's favourite. While cooking the memories of last night return to me.

_Flashback_

_Max and I were intensely making out and we tried to go to her bedroom but a couple was already in there._

_We were desperate and decide to take a cab to my place. When we got there my conscience made a brief appearance. It was 3:46am and the logical side of my brain, had long since gone to sleep but it still managed to hold its own will. I tried to convince her that we shouldn't do this but she would not listen to me. Then she started stripping and I lost all self control._

_I swept her off her feet and carry her to my bedroom. I closed the curtains and had the best sex I have ever had. With my experience and her flexibly it was incredibly._

_End of Flashback _

Just as I am finishing cooking Max walks out. She had rolled the hem of the jeans up because they long on her thin legs. But they sag off the hips. The t-shirt was oversized but it looked fine with her awesome backpack. "I'll get you a belt for the pants" I say. I placed two full plates of food on the kitchen island. Max eyes the food and her stomach grumbles. "Go on. If I recall correctly, you love to eat" I state smirking. Max walks further into the room and sits on one of the stools at the breakfast bar. She looks up at me and smiles "You remember my favourite food?" Max asked genuinely surprised.

"Of course, I also remember you almost burning down my kitchen, trying to make it" I reply sitting down next to her. Max immediately started stuffing her face. She paused and said "Hey, I said I sorry. It was meant to be a surprise" She then continues to eat. I start eating too. Then I pause and say sarcastically "Was the surprise you can't cook anything?"

"No" Max replies childishly with her mouth full.

"It wasn't a surprise. I knew that before." I say jokingly. Max giggles. We eat in comfortable silence for a while.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she suddenly asks confused.

"I'm always nice to you" I say. By now we have both finished eating.

"No, you're not. What about on tour?"

"The term is 'bros before hoes'" I say calmly and Max punches me in the shoulder "Ow... Ok, I deserved that, but do you know what would happen if I defended you?" I state while picking up the dishes and carrying over to the sink to prepare them for the dishwasher. Max is silent for a moment, processing.

"Are you that embarrassed that we dated?" Max says quietly.

"No. But correct me if I'm wrong, you wanted to keep our relationship a secret" I say quietly frustrated.

"Yes, I did. It wasn't an excuse to cheat on me with Lissa. Of all people, Lissa is the most insulting" She snaps angrily.

"How many times do I need to say it? I didn't cheat on you"

"Yeah, because Lissa tongue accidently ended up down your throat. It happens to me all the time" Max says with thick sarcasm. "The worst part was it was on all the front cover of EVERY magazine. And you still denied it. How stupid do you think I am?" She yells.

"Do you know what your problem? You never listen. You just amuse your always right. Do you want to know what really happened that night? Lissa attacked me as I left my album photo shoot. The paparazzi took picture before I pushed her off me. Then when I tried to tell you this, you wouldn't talk to me"

"Well, your problem is that your an asshole, that still doesn't want discuss the elephant in the room. WE HAD SEX! OOPS, LOOKS LIKE THE CAT'S OUT THE BAG!"

"I don't want to discuss it because I broke guy code. I SLEPT WITH MY BESTFRIEND'S EX!"

"Technically, Dylan broke 'guy code'" Max made air quotation marks and continued "I WAS YOUR EX FIRST, BUT HE DOESN'T KNOW THAT BECAUSE YOUR A WUSS!"

"Last night should have never happened" I said quietly. Max was silent, thinking.

"Do you regret having sex with me?" Max whispered sadly.

"No, but I should because you're Dylan's ex" I say.

"Stop worrying about Dylan and tell me how you really feel" She states firmly.

"I-I... I can't" I stutter out. An emotion I do not recognise crosses her face briefly. But quickly disappears.

"Why?"

"There aren't words to describe how I feel about" I mumble. Max gasps.

"Yes there are words. That's what words are for" She pressed.

"They won't come out" I said.

"SUGARY DOUGHNUTS, FANG! Please, just let me in, SPEAK TO ME, please." Max begged. I stayed in silence and Max sighed.

"Max, don't move I'll be right back" I said. I went to my bed and picked up my black acoustic guitar and my marvel belt then hurry back to the kitchen. Max quickly puts the belt on. I perch myself on my stool and begin strutting the notes. I closed my eyes and sang the song I wrote for Max, three years ago, 'The Scientist'.

Fang (_Italics_)

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart_

_Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions  
Oh, let's go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming up tails  
Heads on a science apart_

_Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh, take me back to the start_

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling your puzzles apart  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Don't speak as loud as my heart_

_Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start  
Running in circles, chasing our tails  
Coming back as we are_

_Nobody said it was easy  
Oh, it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start_

_Oh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ah ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Oh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Oh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh_

I opened my eyes to Max staring at me with her mouth hanging open. "You wrote that for me?" She asked disbelieving. I nodded. "Thank you, Fang". We sat in silence again staring deeply into each other eyes, she leans in closer. We jump apart as we hear a key unlock the door. I remember Dylan was to pick me up today and I gave him my spare keys yesterday. I hear his heavy footsteps and hold my breath. "Fang" Dylan called out. First thought: SHIT! Second thought: Well... I'm going to die.

**Thanks for reading. I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Conversation between Max and Maya in English from Spanish:**

Maya: You're a miserable old troll. You are a monster of nature and know that. You have always been jealous of me.

Max: You have an eating disorder. That is why our parents home schooled you for two years. Well... that and they think your an idiot.

Maya: Dad hates you. It is possible that you were an child genius, but you were still there freak of a daughter. Why do you believe that you went to a real school until you were 16 years of age?

Max: I can be a freak, but I'm a freak that can speak with 9 languages. In the event of which you can barely speak English or Spanish. Its just a disappointment because you're latest achievement was to be potty trained.

**Preview of Chapter 4:**

_I walk further into room and sit in the chair on the far left, closes to the window. Fang sits on the far right and takes off his headphones. Dylan huffs in frustration and sits in the middle. "Thanks for coming, all of you. Who wants to start?" Dr. Reed questioned. Silence follows. "Don't all ask at once" Dr Reed jokes. But silence still follows and I stare out the windows, praying for this session to finish. "Max, would you like to start us off?" He asked desperately._

_"No" I reply._

_"Well, you have to, so... let's begin. Dylan and you recently broke up, I understand"_

_"If you call 6 months ago recently, Yes" I say tersely._

_"How many boyfriends have you had?"_

**Please review with construction criticisism, this is my first fanfiction. I changed the story from the orignal stroyline. Please send ideas and thoughts.**

**Yours Faithfully**

**CuriousEyes**


End file.
